Learning to Love
by moonstarlover4u
Summary: Bad title I know! Yamachi! so cute! AU. Yamato is the 'badboy' at school, but will a new student change that? Summary sucks, but the story is better...I hope
1. Chapter 1

All right. I love this couple to death, but this is my first time writing it, so please bear with me! I don't own the characters of Digimon but if I did, Yamato and Taichi would have ended up together. Oh yeah, I'm not going to use the whole 'chan' 'san' 'kun' thing cuz I'm not too sure on the meaning of each one, so just deal with me! And little or no Japanese.

**Warnings: **Future Yamachi shounen-ai/yaoi/whatever you want to call it. Major OCCness, but that's why it's an AU! Also if I get a flame complaining about the 'gayness' of the story, I will whack that person upside the head. So if that makes you uncomfortable, please leave now or face the scary wackiness of my hand! Done with rambling and on with story!

"Hey, Yamato. What's up?" a male voice shouted out, running up to a boy dressed in all black.

The boy looked up and smirked, saying nothing. He had blond hair which was spiked up and his blue eyes were covered by dark sunglasses. He wore a pair of black jeans and a white t-shirt with black high top chucks.

The boy who had yelled caught up with Yamato and they were walking in step. "So ready for another year in the hell hole?"

"One more year closer." he said as they entered the building.

Everyone either moved out of the way immediately or fawned over him, but one glare sent them all scurrying away.

The two boys were soon joined by two others. The three were talking animatedly, but Yamato said nothing. He hated school and all it's fakes. Even his 'friends' were fake, they tried to hard to be cool that they didn't even have any personalities.

Yamato might seem to have the 'don't'-give-a-damn-about-anything' attitude, but in reality, he was one of the smartest students in school. He just choose not to try which angered his teachers, but he didn't care.

He finally lost his 'friends' and made his way to his locker and began to open it. Just as he opened it, a flash of brown hair flew by, crashing into Yamato.

Cursing under his breath, he opened his eyes to see a pair of brown puppy-dog eyes and a _lot _of brown hair. Blinking a couple times to clear his mind, he composed himself and pushed the person off of him.

Not even helping the person up, he turned back to his locker and grabbed some books. He heard the person get himself or herself, but didn't turn around. Grabbing his books, he shut his locker and turned around to meet the same pair of eyes he had seen before.

"Sorry about that…" a nervous voice apologized as the puppy dog eyes shut and a sweat drop appeared within the huge hair.

Finally broken from the trance of the eyes, Yamato was able to see the whole person. It was a boy, about his age, if not younger. He wore a pair of brown shorts, a blue t-shirt and white high tops. He was tan, the opposite of Yamato's almost vampire pale skin. He stared at the face with interest. If he had just seen the face, he would have thought he was a girl; he had such soft features.

Yamato must have been staring a little too long because the boy waved his hand in front of his face. "Hey, you okay?"

Yamato snapped out of it and glared. He said nothing and turned to go to his class, but he heard the boy shout after him. "Wait!"

Growling softly, Yamato turned and watched with silent amusement as the boy ran up to him.

Catching his breath, the boy grinned up at him. Yamato was surprised of the intensity of his smile. It almost seemed…child-like. 'No. No one this age could be that innocent.' he told himself as he watched the boy with a nonchalant look.

"I'm Taichi Kamiya. What's your name?"

"Yamato Ishida." The fact that his voice came out surprised the blond boy. He usually just walked away from anyone asking his name or anything else about him, but for some reason, the boy, Taichi Kamiya, was different.

An awkward silence fell over them until Taichi finally broke it but ruffling through his book bag. "Um, can you tell me where this room is?"

Yamato looked nonchalantly at the schedule and mentally groaned. "Same as me. Follow me." He turned and left, listening for Taichi to catch up with him.

When he finally did, they walked in silence until Taichi broke it _again_. "Um, Yamato? I'm sort of new here, so is there anything I need to know?"

"Like what?"

"Like who to avoid or if I should eat the cafeteria food on certain days or not at all."

"Avoid the sloppy joes."

Taichi grinned once again. "Thanks. Anything else?"

"No." The two boys reached the classroom and Yamato let out a small sigh. Taichi noticed and looked up. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing." Yamato said as he walked in, followed by Taichi. The moment he stepped inside, all the chatter stopped and all the attention was focused on the two boys. Taichi wasn't used to this, so he shrunk a little behind the blond boy.

Seeing the younger boy's discomfort, Yamato lead the way, shooting glares at everyone and anyone. They reached the back and Taichi shot him a thankful smile and sat down. Yamato sat down in the seat next to him and stared out the window, wishing to be anywhere but here.

"Welcome to junior year English!" a perky woman entered the room. Yamato rolled his eyes and leaned back. 'This is going to be a long year…' he mentally groaned.

"First lets get to know each other's names." the woman smiled once more. "I'm Miss Sato." She wrote her name on the board as everyone watched and Yamato shut his eyes. 'She's like a freakin' first grade teacher!'

"Who's next?" When no one volunteered, she turned to the back. "You. With the abnormally large brown hair."

Taichi looked up and tilted his head. "Me?" When Miss Sato nodded, Taichi smiled and stood up. "I'm Taichi Kamiya. I'm 16 years old and like playing soccer. I have a little sister who's 12 named Hikari. She's over at the junior high."

"Thank you Taichi. Now who's next?" She roamed the room until she landed on Yamato's 'sleeping' figure. "You. The one next to Taichi."

Everyone began to whisper. All the teachers had eventually given up on Yamato and let him be. This Miss Sato was the first to say anything to him for a long time.

When Yamato did nothing, Taichi nudged him. Yamato cracked one eye open and turned irritated towards the brown haired boy. "What?" he asked in an irritated tone.

"Miss Sato's asking you something."

Yamato groaned and opened both eyes, looking up to see Miss Sato's annoying smiling face. "What do you want?"

Miss Sato's face faltered a bit, but she instantly regained her happy expression. "Please tell the class your name."

"No."

The class whispered once again until Miss Sato quieted everyone down. "Why not?" she asked.

"Because."

"Because what?"

"I don't want to." He leaned back and proceeded to go back to sleep. What he didn't see was Miss Sato stomping back and slamming her hand down. The class jumped, but Yamato just opened one eye to see a fuming Miss Sato.

"Listen you little brat. I'm getting paid barely enough to living and I'm not going to deal with your attitude. Now tell me you name or I'll send you to the principal's office."

Everyone watched, holding their breath. Yamato opened both eyes, leaned forward into Miss Sato's face and smirked. "No."

Miss Sato's face reddened and she stood up, a forced smile on. "Fine. I'm sending you to the principal's office." She walked over to her desk and got out a form. She turned to a boy in the front row. "What's the punk's name?"

The boy said nothing, not wanting to invoke the fury of Yamato Ishida. Miss Sato didn't like this though and she fixed a glare at him. "Tell me or I'm sending you as well."

The boy gulped. "Yamato Ishida." He avoided the glare he was receiving and sank farther into the seat.

"Thank you." Miss Sato finished the form and fixed her glare on Yamato. "Mr. Ishida, take your stuff and go."

Everyone watched as Yamato collected his stuff and took the form. Before he left, Miss Sato lowered her voice. "When you come back, we're going to have a talk." Yamato scoffed and left.  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Lunch came and Taichi was eating by himself, thinking about that morning. 'Yamato Ishida is an interesting person.' he thought, taking a bit of his sandwich. Looking up, he saw a soccer game going on and grinned. Jumping up, he grabbed his stuff and ran over.

The players looked up to see an enthusiastic boy with big hair smiling at them. Before any of them could ask, Taichi spoke first. "Can I play?"

The players exchanged glances and nodded. "Sure. What's your name kid?" a boy with short brown hair asked

"Taichi Kamiya."

"Come on. You're on Yuki's team. Lets go!" The players began again with Taichi playing happily.

The bell rang and they all groaned. Taichi grabbed his stuff when the boy from before ran up, smiling. "Hey, Taichi. You're pretty good. Why don't you come after school and play with the team? Maybe you'll make it."

Taichi grinned and nodded. "Sure. Sounds like fun. What's your name?"

"Jiro Hidaka. See you around Taichi!" Jiro ran off to catch up with his friends.

Taichi smiled and began to walk back to his classroom when he saw a flash of blond. "Yamato?" he muttered as he followed the flash. Indeed, it was Yamato. He was leaning on a motorcycle, smoking a cigarette. Taichi frowned and walked up, snatching the cigarette away and throwing it down, putting it out.

Yamato growled at the boy. "What did you do that for?"

"Didn't your parents ever tell you smoking is bad for you?" Taichi frowned.

"My parents told me a lot of things. Doesn't mean I listen." Yamato swung a leg onto the motorcycle and put a helmet on. Taichi frowned.

"Where are you going? We have class."

"Can't deal with Miss Perky anymore." Yamato started the bike, causing Taichi to jump back in surprise.

"Ditching on the first day is bad." Taichi told him, crossing his arms.

Yamato rolled his eyes, but you couldn't it on account of the visor. "Sure…" He was about to drive away when Taichi stood in front of the bike. "What do you think you're doing, idiot?"

Taichi winched at the insult, but stayed firm. "I'm not letting you ditch class."

"Why would you care?"

Taichi hesitated a bit. "Cuz…I just do."

Yamato put his foot down. "You're not going to let me through, are you?"

Taichi shook his head, hair flying everywhere. "Nope." He grinned again as Yamato began to turn off his bike. Taichi walked over to the side.

"Sorry Taichi. Gotta go." Yamato speed off, leaving Taichi coughing in the smoke.

"Yamato!" he called out. Finally giving up, Taichi turned and heard the final bell ring. "Great. Now I'm late." He took off running towards the classroom, still trying to figure out the complicated Yamato Ishida.

Okay no Yamachi yet, but like I said in the warning it's in the _FUTURE_, so stay tune.


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks for the reviews. I know five isn't that many, but I'm happy you like my story, or at least are reading it! Hm…I might have a little problem though. I'm that type of person who thinks ahead and kind of forgets what's going on in the present. In normal English, I might hit writers block a couple times through this story. I'm actually thinking of changing the genre to romance and drama, but we'll see how that goes. Like the last chapter, there's a warning…

Future Yamachi shounen-ai/yaoi/whatever you want to call it. Major OCCness, but that's why it's an AU! Also if I get a flame complaining about the 'gayness' of the story, I will whack that person upside the head. So if that makes you uncomfortable, please leave now or face the scary wackiness of my hand!

Done with rambling and now for responding to reviewers. I've decided to give treats to reviewers also!

Danya2: Thank you for being my first reviewer! I'm happy it caught your attention and I hope it doesn't turn out to be horrible (the story) Here's a cookie for your review.

MutaKu: First I thought the first world said Hiei! I was so confused about why you were talking about Yu Yu Hakusho! laughs awkwardly Cookies for you!

HIKED: I love Yamachi too! That's why I'm writing it…Anyways, I'm probably going with friendship, then slowly moving into romance. Hope you like! Guess what you get?…COOKIES!

JyouraKoumi: Coo…? LOL! That explains it all. Thank you for reviewing. Cookies for you…COO! Hey, it rhymes!

Priestess kurimi inu's sister: Thanks for the compliment. I didn't really notice I gave the shoes a specific style. I just asked my friends what they would put on Yamato and they told me! So I'll move the compliment to them and give you cookies

Thank you guys for your reviews! And now after pointless babbling, here is chapter 2.

The final bell rang and Taichi collected his stuff. He was about to exit the door when a girl with short strawberry blond hair stopped him. "You're Taichi Kamiya, right?" She asked smiling. She wore a pair of hip-hugging jeans with white flip-flops and a pink sparkly tank top. She carried a light blue sweater in her left hand and her books in her other.

Taichi nodded, shifting the books from his right hand to his left. "Yeah. You're Sora Takenouchi right?"

The girl smiled wider. "Exactly."

The two teens walked out of the classroom and Taichi turned to go to his locker. Seeing Sora behind him, he couldn't help but roll his eyes. "Sora?"

Shocked that she was spotted, she stopped immediately and blushed. "Yeah?"

"Do you, maybe, want to hang out sometime?" Taichi asked, not looking at her, but blushing for some unknown reason.

Sora blushed darker and fiddled with her fingers. "Um, sure. Friday night okay?"

Taichi nodded, but gasped when he felt Sora's arm encircle his waist. They stayed like that for a while until Taichi cleared his throat. "Um, Sora? Can you let go?"

Noticing she was cutting off his air supply, Sora immediately let go, blushing. "Sorry about that." She looked at her watch. "Well, I gotta go. See you tomorrow?"

"Yeah." Taichi waved as the girl ran down the hall. 'Interesting people we have here. Very interesting…' he thought, walking out towards the soccer field.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Against his gut feeling, Yamato had returned to school. It wasn't because of Taichi, he told himself, but decided to ignore the feeling as he watched the boy laughing, playing the pointless game of soccer.

He let a little grin slip when Taichi scored a goal and jumped up in down, in chibi mode. He quickly wiped it off when it was over.

Yamato stood there and watched for a good ten minutes, entranced by this strange boy. He watched as the coach called them in and talked to them. Yamato couldn't read lips, but by Taichi's face, he knew it had to be good.

The group broke and Taichi was slapped on the back by a couple of the guys. Jiro was talking to him. Yamato let out a little snarl as Jiro brought him into a hug.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After Jiro let him out go, Taichi was confused, but his face was red. "What…what was that for, Jiro?"

Jiro smirked and touched his forehead with the smaller boys. "Cuz you're so kawaii." He kissed his forehead and left, causing Taichi to blush further.

"Me? Cute? Who would think a thing like that?" Taichi asked himself, calming his blush down and collecting his stuff.

He began to walk towards the parking lot and saw Yamato talking to a girl with long pink hair. She was wearing a blue denim mini skirt, a white t-shirt with a star in the middle and pink platform sandals.

Taichi narrowed his eyes at the 'couple' and could feel a feeling he knew he shouldn't be feeling coming up. 'I am _not_ jealous of some girl…' Realizing what just went through his head, Taichi blushed. 'OH MY GOD! I meant I'm not jealous of _Yama_! I mean _Yamato_!"

As the poor boy argued silently with himself, he wasn't paying attention to where he was going and face planted into the hard asphalt!

Holding in a cry of pain, Taichi moaned. He heard the talking stop and a pair of feet walking up to him. Hoping to God it wasn't who he thought it was, Taichi pushed himself onto his elbows.

He was meet with a pair of blue eyes. But not icy blue like Yamato's, more like amusement blue. 'Wait, why am I noticing his eyes?' he cried in his head, shutting his eyes and causing more pain to enter his face.

"Are you all right?" a voice entered his subconscious. Taichi opened his eyes to see a hand with nails paintedpurple outstretch to him. Taking it, he allowed himself to be helped up.

Avoiding Yamato completely, Taichi focused on the girl from before. "Um, sure…" he said, wincing as his face throbbed.

He gasped softly when he felt soft hands caress his cheeks. "Geez, you really messed up your face. Are you sure you're all right?"

Taichi nodded, taking his face out of the soft hands and stepped back. "Yeah…" He mumbled, looking for his stuff.

"Looking for something?" a cocky voice rang through his head.

Taichi looked up to see Yamato holding his book bag and books, smirking. Taichi drooled inwardly at how cute Yamato looked like that and walked over towards the boy.

"Thanks." he murmured, taking the stuff. He turned on his heel and was about to attempt to regain some of his dignity. Only problem was, he didn't notice the loose rock in front of him and he stepped on it.

Arms flaying, he fell backwards, letting go of his stuff. He felt his hand connect with something soft. He had expected to fall backwards onto the asphalt again, but two arms supported him.

Relaxing a bit, Taichi opened his eyes to see the pink haired girl laughing and heard mild cursing above him. Looking up, his eyes widened. Yamato had caught him, but apparently Taichi had given him a bloody nose!

"Oh God!" Taichi pushed out of his arms and pulled out a tissue. "I'm sorry." He handed it to him and bowed low. "I'm a klutz. Hikari tells me that all the time."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Holding the tissue to his nose, Yamato watched as the brown haired boy bowed before him, apologizing profusely. He felt something tug on his heart when Taichi stood straight up and not only were the cuts bleeding, tears were falling down the face.

"Hey, don't cry. I'm fine. See." Yamato tried to smile, but wasn't prepared for the young boy to launch himself into his arms.

The boy sobbed into his shirt, clutching it. Yamato awkwardly put his arms around the boy and shot the girl a help me look.

The girl smirked and shook her head. _See-ya _she mouthed as she walked away, ignoring Yamato's glare.

'Stupid Mimi. Walking off like that…' he thought, but was brought back to reality when Taichi took a huge breath and slowly let go of Yamato's shirt.

"You okay?" Yamato asked, genuinely concerned.

Taichi nodded, wiping his tears. "Thanks Yama…" he instantly slapped a hand over his mouth, cursing himself for his slip.

Yamato smirked at the slip of tongue the boy had just experienced. "Hm, Yama?" He watched as the poor boy blushed harder. "I think I like it."

Taichi let his hand slip, eyes wide. "Really?" he asked in a small voice.

Yamato smiled a little smile and nodded. "Sure."

Taichi smiled a little and gathered his stuff. "Thanks, Yama."

They stood in that same place, smiling and enjoying the quietness when suddenly a screech cut through the air.

"Yama, darling!"

Both boys flinched, but Yamato knew who it was. Groaning, he turned to see Jun Fukui running towards the boys.

"Shit…" he moaned, jumping onto his bike and put his helmet on. "Gotta go. See you later, Chi!"

Taichi waved, blushing at the nickname he had been given. "See ya, Yama." he said so quietly he knew Yamato wouldn't hear it.

Turning, he ignored the pathetic sobs of the girl and walked home, thinking about the new 'friend' he had just made.

Yamachi moment! Okay, so Mimi was there, but it turned into a moment, so ha! And don't worry, this isn't going to turn in Taiora. I think they're cute, but Yamachi is so much better! Anyway, hope the next one will be longer and full of happy moments. Thanks for reading and review please…remember the treats…


	3. Chapter 3

I think I forgot this little part in the last chapter. I don't own Digimon. But, I do have a plan to steal…_Evil laugh_

Hello everyone. Thank you for reading. I haven't really got much to say here, so I'll just say I'm going to leave the genre at angst until I am _completely_ sure where this story is going.

Now, it is officially time to thank my reviewers:

Angel of the Night 213_: I'm love it too! That's probably why I'm writing it…And don't worry, no Sora and/or Mimi bashing. I love them both, just not with my cuties! (starry eyed)… I'll check urs out soon since u took time to review mine. This time…I'll give out… lemon squares. Thanks for your review._

jenn120: _I'm glad you liked it. Um…I think u might mean please update, but I'm just guessing. Here are your lemon squares and enjoy! _

JyouraKoumi: _Hey, you're back! Ya! Hm…I might take those couples in mind, but Yamachi is the main couple! Hope you liked the cookies because today you get to have lemon squares._

Celdria : _Wow, my story actually made someone amused? I'm so happy! I hope u have many amused days ahead! Here are your lemon square._

krad : _Taichi is too adorable to be the seme…I just can't help it! I'm not bashing it, I just think he's soooo cute! Oh, before I forget, here are your lemon squares _

Whoops…almost forgot…warnings. They are: Future Yamachi shounen-ai/yaoi/whatever you want to call it. Major OCCness, but that's why it's an AU! Also if I get a flame complaining about the 'gayness' of the story, I will whack that person upside the head. So if that makes you uncomfortable, please leave now or face the scary wackiness of my hand!

Thank you guys for your reviews! And now after pointless babbling, here is chapter 3.

By the time Taichi got home, it was dark. Letting out a silent sigh, he walked up to his apartment and opened the door.

"Mom? Dad? Kari?" he called out, taking off his shoes and dropping his books in the hallway. "Anyone here?"

He walked into the kitchen and saw the note that was left for him:

_Taichi,  
__Your father, Hikari and I have went to visit Grandpa Kamiya. Please stay out of trouble. We'll be home in a week.  
__Love, Mom_

Grinning, Taichi let out a little squeal. "Yes! Home alone!" He did a little victory dance, but danced into the table.

"Ouch!" he exclaimed, clutching his knee. "That hurt…" he whined, limping to the bathroom to clean up the knee and his face.

Ten minutes later and a lot of whining and whimpering, Taichi came out, bandages on his face and knee. Letting out a sigh, Taichi reached for the phone and dialed for pizza.

"One large combination delivered to…" Taichi gave his info and hung up. Deciding he couldn't stand the wait, he made a sandwich. After grabbing a soda, he plopped onto his couch and turned on the TV.

"…wrinkles go away immediately!" a cheesy announcer came on. Having earned the title of 'Chief Channel Changer', Taichi flew through the channels. Deciding there was nothing on, he turned the TV off and laid down, staring at the ceiling.

As he laid there, staring into space, Yamato's face appeared on the ceiling, smirking. Blushing like mad, Taichi shook his head, trying to get rid of the image. "I do _not_ like Yamato…" he told himself, but was too tired to care. Deciding to take a little nap, he closed his eyes and fell into a unconscious state.

Next thing he knew, there was a blond teen standing over him! Shouting out, Taichi flared his arms around and fell off the couch.

"Ouch…" he grumbled, rubbing his bruised knee. Hearing laughter, Taichi looked up to see a miniature version of Yamato!

'Why do I instantly think of him? Why not anyone else?' he mentally berated himself. Clearing his mind, he stood up and looked down on the smaller boy.

Now that he had a better view, he could see how he would think it was Yamato. Same hair, same eyes, same skin tone, same body build. But that's where the similarities end.

This kid looked preppy. He was wearing a pair of khakis with white shiny tennis shoes. He wore a white T-shirt with the logo _Pizza My Heart_ on it in red letters. His eyes might have looked the same as Yamato, but they were sparkling with amusement, not muted with sarcasm. His mouth was turned into a grin, having stopped laughing, but the grin was different from the smirk.

"Um, Taichi Kamiya?" the boy asked, his boy cracking with sound of puberty.

Recovering, Taichi nodded. "Yeah. How much?"

"Twenty dollars."

Grumbling about how the pizza better be the best for that price, Taichi went into the hallway to grab his bag with his money. After taking it out, he walked back and paid the kid.

"Thanks. Pizza's on the table. Good night, Mr. Kamiya." the kid smiled and left.

Taichi stood in shock. "I don't like that kids smile. It's like he knows something I don't…" But he shook his head and went to begin his feast.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The blond kid walked out of the building and ran, avoiding the rain, to a black car. Opening the door, he shivered a bit at the hot air hitting his body.

"Cold much, TK?" a masculine voice teased.

"Stop calling me that, Matt…" the kid, TK, muttered, trying to get warmer.

Matt smirked and started the car. "So why were you in there so long? Having a little _too _much fun, little bro?" He laughed at his brother's cheeks reddening.

"Shut up, Matt. The dude was sleeping. I had to go to the manager and ask for a key."

Yamato pulled out and drove down the street, eyes on the road, but he wasn't letting the subject drop. "Why didn't you just leave the pizza at the door?"

TK shot a glare at his brother. "Do you want me to loose this job?"

"I still don't get why you have to have a job that requires _me_ driving you around."

"Just stuff it Matt. I'm giving you 30 of the profits."

"Should be getting 50." Yamato grumbled, smirking at his brother's exasperated sigh. "So who was this person anyway?"

"I don't know. I think his name was Taichi or something…" TK couldn't finish his sentence because the car swerved a little. "Geez, Matt! Could you not kill me?"

"Takeru, did you just say Taichi?"

"Now you use my real name…" Takeru grumbled, but stopped when Yamato shot him a glare. "Yes I did. What's so shocking about that? Is he your new lover or something?"

An awkward silence passed through the two brothers and Takeru let out a little gasp, eyes widening. "Oh my God! He is!"

Yamato blushed, which made Takeru laugh even more. He _never_ saw his brother blush and this was a great moment to catalog in his mind for future blackmail moments. "So how is he?" Takeru laughed as Yamato blushed even redder. 'This is classic! Yamato actually not all self absorbed!' he laughed in his mind.

"Shut up, TK…" Yamato smacked him in the back of the head and returned to driving, ignoring the grumbling and whining coming from the child.

So that was it. I actually think this is shorter than the last one...I'm sorry! I promise the next one will be longer. I know there were no fluffy Yamachi moments, but we got to see Yamato blush! I think that makes it worthwhile! Please tell me what you think of this story. I would be eternally grateful. (In other words: Please review.) I'll try to update faster, but no promises!


	4. Chapter 4

I am sorry to say, but my plan was not successful and I am now forced to say that I do not own Digimon. The problem was they used an adorable picture of Yamato and Taichi to me. The picture was so cute, I got distracted, and…it all failed.

Hello everyone and welcome to the wonderful world of Yamachi! Guess what! I figured out how this story is going to go! It's going to have a happy fluffy opening , slide into angst, then come back out to fluff (though kind of bittersweet) Go me! Anyways, the Warnings for this story are: Future Yamachi shounen-ai/yaoi/whatever you want to call it. Major OCCness, but that's why it's an AU! Also if I get a flame complaining about the 'gayness' of the story, I will whack that person upside the head. So if that makes you uncomfortable, please leave now or face the scary wackiness of my hand!

krad: I'm glad you liked your lemon squares! And the story. Anyway, thanks for your review and guess what? Here is a yummy gooey brownie (the yummy kind with the soft middle…) Enjoy.

Celdria : Lemon squares are really good and yes, you can eat them. I smiled at Taichi hurting himself during his victory dance as well. Your English isn't bad at all. I can read it. Here is your brownie of yumminess.

JyouraKoumi: You are now officially my OFFICIAL REVIEWER. You have been with me since chapter one…Well, it's only chapter 3, but still! I'm happy I made your day! Here is your brownie of gooeyness.

Tsuki no Lomelinde: Thanks for liking my story. I wasn't sure how this was going, but whatever! Here is your brownie.

mina: The outfits I described are what is in my closet right now, so it was sort of a reality joint fix thingy…if that makes _any_ sense at all…Thanks and here's your brownie!

Devildelivery: Hm…Stalker Yamato…That would be interesting…I'll take in in account. Thanks and you get a yummy brownie.

noelle: Thanks for really, really, really liking this! I'm not mocking you, I'm just happy people like my story! (wipes tears away). OK, here is you brownie of goodness.

Thank you guys for your reviews! And now after pointless babbling, here is chapter 4.

"So…so…so….BORED!" Taichi exclaimed, throwing the remote across the room and pouting. "What use is it to have the TV to myself when nothing is on?"

Pushing himself up, he shuffled over to the almost empty pizza box. Seeing the box reminded Taichi of the blond kid which looked like a miniature Yamato, which led to thoughts of Yamato and…

"AH! Stop it!" he cried out loud, shutting his eyes and shaking his head, causing his hair to fly everywhere.

As soon as he stopped, the images came back. Groaning out loud in exasperation, Taichi gave in to the happy images of…

_Ding dong_

"AH!" Taichi exclaimed, jumping in the air, scared crapless. Realizing it was the door, he took a big sigh and walked over. "Who is it?"

"The muffin man." a familiar voice called out. Taichi instantly blushed realizing who it was.

'Why is he even here? How did he find out my address? Is he stalking me (Totally Devildelivery status there! See review above)? Why don't I mind if he is?'

As these thoughts went through his mind, an impatient Yamato was behind the door. 'Geez idiot, how long could it take you to answer the door?' he thought, ringing the doorbell again and smirking at the cry of surprise he heard again.

A pause of silence and Yamato was about to ring the doorbell again when the door opened to reveal a disheveled Taichi, grinning.

"Hey Yama!" Taichi cried, a red tinge on his cheeks. "Whatcha doin' here?" he tried the nonchalant stance, but was too flustered to keep it.

Yamato smirked inwardly at the obvious discomfort and shifted the helmet under his arm. "Can't a guy see a friend once in a while?"

Taichi's eyes widened and they acquired a glow of pure happiness and innocence that it sent Yamato off for a moment. "Really? You think of me as a friend?"

After recovering, Yamato smirked. "Geez, idiot. Why the hell would I come all this way to see you if I hated you?"

Taichi clearly didn't have an answer, so he just nodded and grinned wider. "OK, Yama!"

Yamato smirked once again inside his head. "Are you going to let me in?"

Taichi's eyes widened and he nodded, making way. "Yes, of course! Sorry!" He waited for Yamato to enter and shut the door. "It's a little messy…" Taichi sweat dropped at Yamato's noticeable shock at the state of the apartment.

'This place is a freaking pigsty!' Yamato yelled in his head, almost passing out from the smell coming from the apartment.

The silent stretched until Taichi finally gave in and began to clean. "If I knew you were coming over, I'd have cleaned." 'Oh my freakin' God! I sound like a housewife! Why does this happen to me when Yama's here? Yama? Not again!'

To his surprise, Yamato began to help. Taichi stared at him until Yamato finally asked what was wrong.

"Um, you're cleaning my apartment." Taichi's tone made it sound like a question.

"Your point?"

"Um, that kind of is the point." Once again, same tone.

"I'm only doing this to keep from sitting in a pile of who-knows-what." Yamato continued cleaning.

Taichi smiled happily. "OK." He continued as well.

An hour later, the apartment was clean. Both boys fell backwards onto the couch, exhausted.

"Remind me to not let my apartment become that dirty again…" Taichi gasped out.

Yamato simply nodded, too tired to say anything worthwhile even if he did have it in his mind.

Taichi let out a little yawn and rubbed his eyes. Yamato smiled a small smile seeing the boy sleepy. 'He looks like a little boy when he does that.'

"Sleepy…I am…" Taichi let out a little yawn once more, this time leaning on the nearest thing, being Yamato.

"Um, Taichi…" Yamato started, a faint blush coming across his cheeks, but looking down, he noticed the boy was asleep all ready.

Smiling the same smile from before, Yamato took a blanket and covered them both. Taichi smiled a small smile and snuggled closer. 'Sleep well, my Chi…Sleep well…' Yamato thought, falling into the first peaceful sleep he's had for a while.

Okay, it's small, but so much Yamachi fluff! You gotta love that! This is probably one of the fluffiest chapters ever. But oh well. All stories have crazy disgusting fluffy chapters. Don't worry you angst lovers, it's coming. I'm establishing their 'relationship'. What did you think? Please tell me in a review…or two…or five if you really want to…(hint hint nudge nudge wink wink) Tootles!


	5. Chapter 5

I don't own Digimon, and I nearly got arrested for stealing it! Woe is me...and my botched plan!

Okay everybody. I'm trying really hard to lengthen these. Like super crazy hard. Anyway, I hope you enjoy it, despite the fact that it is might challenged in the length department. But, before you read the chapter, there are warnings!

Future Yamachi shounen-ai/yaoi/whatever you want to call it. Major OCCness, but that's why it's an AU! Also if I get a flame complaining about the 'gayness' of the story, I will whack that person upside the head. So if that makes you uncomfortable, please leave now or face the scary wackiness of my hand!(Technically you should be gone already due to warnings in previous chapters, but some people are just really dim).

Now...Reviewer Response-

jenn120: I happy that you like the fluffiness. I was scared ppl would find it _too _fluffy, as if that's possible! Thanks so much for your review, I really appreciate it. Here are some cupcakes. Enjoy!

DarkMetalAngel of Destruction: Love the name! Hey, you just used alliteration (YAY FOR YAMACHI!) Sorry, English is getting to me…(sobs quietly). At least I have ski week off! I get to go to Tahoe! Okay, enough with my rambling and here are your cupcakes.

JyouraKoumi: You came back! Yeah! Happy Late V-Day to you too (but by the time this chapter goes up, I'll probably be March…Oh well) Here are your cupcakes and thanks for the reviews!

Dawnie-chan: Thank you for reading and reviewing. I hope the fic doesn't disappoint you. Cupcakes for you and thanks also!

That's it!. Anyways, thanks for all your reviews.

And now, after paragraphs of endless rambling: ON WITH CHAPTER FIVE!

The first thing that came to Taichi's mind was 'Why does my pillow smell so good?' Pushing against it, he stretched and fluttered his eyes opened. The image in front of him made his jaw drop.

Yamato was grinning at him. "Morning sleepy head."

Taichi instantly pushed off and scooted as far as he could to the other side. 'Why the hell did I fall asleep on Yamato? God! He probably thinks I'm a gay freak!'

While this ranting was occurring in Taichi's head, Yamato had gotten up and had begun folding the blanket. Taichi finally snapped out of it and shook his head. Clearing his throat, he stood up. "What time is it?"

"Almost eleven."

Taichi's eyes popped open. "Two hours have passed? Holy crap! I have so much homework!" He ran to his bag and grabbed all his stuff.

Yamato watched as the boy ran into the kitchen and threw his books down and opened his math book. Deciding it was time to leave, Yamato was leaving when he heard a cry from the kitchen.

Heart beating fast, Yamato strode over to the kitchen. "What's wrong?"

"I don't get this homework!" Taichi cried, letting his head fall down.

Yamato rolled his eyes. "Is that all?"

"What do you mean is that all! I have 2 pages worth of math and I don't understand it!" Taichi cried in a mixture of frustration and anguish.

Sitting down, Yamato pulled the book towards the middle and looked at the problem. Taichi watched in confusion until Yamato looked up, smirking.

Taichi blushed as he looked downward. "What are you doing?"

"What does it look like? I'm helping you." Yamato looked back down to the book. Taichi didn't understand the complex mind of Yamato, but decided to go with it.

The next thing they knew, the clock was striking twelve. The two boys looked up and Taichi yawned. "It's way too late to do this." He stood up and stretched.

Yamato stood up and crossed his arms. "We're done."

Taichi's eyes widened. "We are?" He looked down to see finished math homework that looked right. "Oh my God, thank you so much!" He exclaimed, hugging the blond boy.

They both stood in awkwardness until Taichi pulled away, blushing like mad. 'Why the hell did I just hug him? Someone please kill me now!' he screamed in his head. Attempting to regain his composure, he cleared his throat and stood up tall, sweat dropping as he fell a couple inches shorter than the blonde. 'Oh well, make do with what I have…' he sighed mentally as he bowed.

"Thank you, Yamato." Taichi shut his eyes and blushed feeling a hand on top of his head.

"No prob. I better go before TK freaks out." Taichi must have had a confused look on his face because Yamato smirked. "Miniature version of me. He delivered your pizza."

A light bulb went on over Taichi's head. "Oh! Him." He smiled his usual smile but it had a little bit of tiredness mixed in with it.

Yamato nodded. "Yep and it's my turn to take care of him so I gotta go. See you tomorrow." He gave a little wave and walked out, leaving a flustered Taichi.

"What's wrong with me? I can't _like _him, can I?" A darkness came over Taichi's eyes and they watered. "No I can't." He shook his head and went to bed.  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Yamato was driving home, mind back at the apartment with a certain bushy haired boy. "Why did I let him fall asleep on me? And why do I get this feeling that I have to protect him? I'm not gay…" He told himself as he stopped at a stoplight.

The light turned green and he sped off. "It's probably nothing. Just a 24 hour bug. I'll be fine by tomorrow." He pulled into the apartment complex and let out a sigh as he turned off his car. "Who am I fooling?" he muttered as he locked the car and went inside to sleep.  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
"_Chi, I have something to tell you…" Yamato muttered, looking deep into Taichi's eyes. _

_The boy tried to pull away from the intense stare, but he was locked in an embrace by Yamato. He turned his head away, but Yamato gently brought his face forward so Taichi had to look into Yamato's eyes. _

"_What is it Yama?" Taichi blushed at the nickname he had given the blond._

"_I'm not sure how to say this, but…" The blonde faltered for a moment. _

_Taichi waited anxiously, his eyes morphing into the puppy dog faze. "Just say it. I won't laugh. I promise."_

_Yamato looked down at Taichi and smiled a genuine smile, a warm smile. "That's why I love you, Chi."_

_Taichi's eyes widened. "Love?" he muttered, but was cut off when Yamato lowered his head to capture the virgin lips of his. Taichi watched with eyes half-opened, but did nothing to stop it. "Yama…" he murmured against the lips of the blond._

"_Yes Chi?" Yamato brushed Taichi's lips, not quite connecting._

"_Why me?" he asked, eyes fluttering close._

"_Because…"_

"Good Morning Tokyo! It's a beautiful Tuesday morning! Rise and shine!"

Taichi let out a screech and fell out of his bed. Grumbling quietly, he shut off his radio and let out a yawn.

"Weird dream…" he muttered, trying hard to not think about it as he began to get ready for school.

Twenty minutes later, Taichi was dressed and ready. "I might actually be on time for once…" Looking at the clock, Taichi's eyes widened.

"Or not!" he exclaimed, running out the door and down the hallway. Deciding to not wait for the elevator, Taichi ran down the stairs and out the door.

An elderly woman was watering her lawn next door. "Good morning Taichi." she waved.

Taichi waved back. "Good morning Mrs. Suzuki!" he shouted back as he ran down the street towards his school.  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Yamato got out of his car and groaned as all his 'fan girls' surrounded him. Snarling slightly, they all backed off, but still stared lovingly.

"Hey Yamato! Where were you last night?" The boy from the first day (the one in all black), Goro, ran up to the blond, followed by the other two boys, Rai and Kaemon.

"Yeah. We had practice, or did you forget?" Rai frowned.

"I didn't forget. I just didn't feel like going." Yamato walked away, but were followed by the three.

"What do you mean, you didn't feel like it? We have a gig in a week and we haven't practiced!" Kaemon yelled, stepping in front of the boy, blocking his way.

Yamato snarled, but Kaemon didn't step away. He stood his ground, glaring at the boy. "Is the band not important to you anymore?"

"Don't be stupid! Just because I didn't go to one practice doesn't mean I've lost interest! Now step away."

Kaemon glared at the boy a little more, then sighed, stepping out of the way. "Fine, but if you want to quit, tell us and don't bring us down!" He yelled after the blond.

"Annoyance they are sometimes…" Yamato groaned quietly as he strode across campus, snarling at anyone who even looked at him funny. The only thing that brought him out of his state was a flash of brown running straight at him.  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
"So late…so late!" Taichi groaned, thanking the Gods for keeping him in shape with the soccer playing he does. He wasn't paying attention to where he was running and hit something _hard_.

Flying backwards, Taichi moaned as he landed on his ass. "This just isn't my morning…" he mumbled, collecting the fallen items he had dropped.

Once he was done, he stood up and turned to apologize to whoever he had ran into. When he saw who it was, his inner chibi went crazy.

'Why is it always Yamato! Someone please tell me this!' it screamed, jumping up and down in fury and frustration.

As this inner chibi was going crazy, the outer boy seemed calm and collected as he struggled to keep his blush down. "Sorry about that." he apologized.

"No prob." Yamato smirked and began to walk. When Taichi didn't follow, he turned and frowned. "Are you coming?"

Taichi blushed and nodded. "Yes…" he stuttered and followed the boy.  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
They reached the door of the classroom and went on in. Yamato was instantly bombarded by girls giggling quietly and pointing with their love-sick eyes. Some shot Taichi angry looks as well.

'Why are they mad at me? I didn't do anything…' Taichi asked himself, avoiding the glares he was receiving.

Yamato noticed the shorter boy's discomfort and saw the reason why. Barley holding in a growl, he grabbed Taichi's hand and led him to the back.

Taichi instantly went red. 'Why is he holding my hand? And why don't I mind? And when did I begin to talk to myself?'

'Because…'

'Holy crap! There's someone in my mind!'

'Idiot…It's me, your conscience.'

'Since when are you able to talk?'

'Since you began to talk to yourself. But that's besides the point. Why are you freaking out about Yama holding your hand?'

'I am no…Wait! You can't call him Yama!'

'Why? It's not like he's your lover or anything…yet.'

'Shut up…'

While this conversation was going on in Taichi's mind, Yamato had sat down and shot him a concerned look. His face was contorted, as if he was mad at someone in his mind.

"Taichi…"

His voice brought the boy out of his daze and Taichi looked down in confusion. "What?"

"You've been standing for five minutes in the same place." The same concerned look stayed.

Taichi grinned and sat down. "Sorry. Just zoned out there for a moment."

"Sure…" The look fell and Yamato turned towards the teacher entering, still thinking about the boy and what he felt for him.

Okay, I think it's a little longer, and if it's not, I apologize. Thanks for reading. Kisses to all of you, and an extra one if you review. Peace out.


	6. Chapter 6

Taichi, Yamato and all of the characters from Digimon belong to someone who is not myself. I try to claim them, but I cannot, and I must say... I am not talented enough to create something so lovely and entertaining as Digimon.

A/N: Okay everybody! Welcome to chapter 6. I would just like to say, I'm a little indifferent about this chapter. I like some parts, but not others...There are warnings, too. They are the following: Future Yamachi shounen-ai/yaoi/whatever you want to call it. Major OCCness, but that's why it's an AU! Also if I get a flame complaining about the 'gayness' of the story, I will whack that person upside the head. So if that makes you uncomfortable, please leave now or face the scary wackiness of my hand! Thanks for reading y'all, and thanks for reviewing. I like responding to reviews. It's very fun. And so, I will do it now!

jenn120: I'm glad you think it's awesome. That chapter is one of my favorites, after chapter 4 and all it's fluffiness. Do you like sno-cones? What flavor is you favorite? Because, I just happen to have a shaved ice stand laying around, and I would love to make you a few as a thank you for your lovely review. Thanks for the review!

JyouraKoumi: Since you've reviewed every chapter, I'm going to introduce Koushiro! There might not be any Koumi yet, but they'll be hints. I'm so glad you like it! Anyways, thanks for reviewing. As your reward, you get sno-cones of any flavor you want! Hm…actually, I'll give you two cuz you've been here for all my chapters1!

Slushie Blu: I'm glad you choose my lovely story to read. Welcome to the wonderful, at times scary mind, of moonstarlover4u! I'm so glad you like it so far. Thanks so much for your review. Here is a sno-cone for you!

DarkMetalAngel of Destruction: Thanks for reviewing. Hope you enjoy this chapter as well! Here is your sno-cone of iciness!

And now, after multiple paragraphs of thank yous, on with the fic!

Lunch came around and Taichi was found playing soccer again. Yamato was sitting under a tree, trying to look indifferent, but his eyes continued to stare at the brown-haired boy playing.

"You know you're completely obvious, right?" a female voice laughed above him.

Yamato looked up to see Mimi standing over him, hair in a low ponytail, wearing a pair of khaki capri pants, a blue t-shirt with a picture of a lily on it and white sneakers. "What do you want, Mimi?" he asked.

"Don't get all anal at me." She sat down and smirked at the soccer field. "Seems like that new boy is a wonder on the field."

"I guess."

"Jiro seems to think so."

This statement gained Yamato's attention as he shifted his eyes towards the girl. "What do you mean?"

"Well it's not cemented, but Jiro is already talking about asking Taichi out on a date." She barely held in a giggle as Yamato's eyes narrowed at the boy who had just slapped Taichi on the ass.

"Whatever." Yamato said, getting up.

"Where are you going?"

"Somewhere." He walked off. As soon as he left, Mimi giggled and stood up as well.

"Oh Yamato, you're so obvious. Just ask him out or someone else might." She walked away as well.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The end of school came soon and Taichi was walking out of the classroom when he heard Miss Sato call him back.

"Yes?" Taichi asked.

"I think you might need a tutor, Mr. Kamiya."

This shocked and confused Taichi. "Why?"

"Call it teacher's intuition, but I sense you may have problems." She searched through his desk until she pulled out piece of paper. "Give him a call. I've heard great things of this one."

Taichi nodded and bowed. "Thank you Miss Sato." He walked out, looking at the number on the paper. "Great. I hope this isn't like my last tutor…" He sweat dropped, recalling his last tutor.

_Flashback_

"_Do you understand now, Chi?" a girl with way too much makeup on asked, pushing against the poor boy._

"_Um, you haven't explained anything yet, Mai." _

"_Let me rephrase this. Do you understand now?" she pushed harder, fluttering her eyelashes and purred._

_End flashback_

Lets just say that ended not too pretty. She ran out, screaming, and Taichi was left confused.

'Great…'

'What?'

'Crap! You're back?'

'Dumbass, I can't leave. I'm your conscience.'

'Still…'

'Don't argue with me.'

'Yes mother.'

Taichi smirked at the voice in his head growled at him.

"What are you smiling about, Taichi?" a female voice asked.

Taichi looked up to see the same pink-haired girl from before. He frowned, remembering her 'flirting'. "Nothing."

"Don't worry. Me and Yamato are not dating."

"Why would I care?"

The girl laughed. "You both are idiots sometimes."

Taichi pouted. "I don't know you and you're calling me an idiot?"

"Sorry. I'm Mimi Tachikawa. Nice to meet you." She bowed.

"Hello, I'm Taichi Kamiya. Nice to meet you too." He bowed.

Mimi laughed. "I already know you."

"Huh?"

"One of the best soccer players we've had in a while."

Taichi blushed. "I'm not that good."

Mimi shook her head, smiling. "Modest. Nice attribute. If I didn't like someone, I might just date you."

Taichi blushed again. "Who do you like?"

This time Mimi blushed. "Um, you probably don't know him."

"Try me."

"He's crazy smart, but not annoying smart. He's really sweet and really cute." Mimi blushed, thinking about the 'mystery guy.'

"What's his name?"

Mimi opened her mouth to answer when a cell phone went off, causing both teens to jump.

Mimi looked down and smiled. "Sorry. Phone call. I gotta go. I'll talk to you later!" She waved as she ran off, talking on the phone.

Taichi waved, smiling. "Bye."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sitting at home, Taichi was glaring at his math homework, willing it to solve itself. Finally realizing it wasn't going to happen, Taichi stood up and stretched.

A piece of paper fell to the ground. Taichi looked at it, confused, then remembered.

"This is supposed to be a really smart person. Hm…I might as well call. I can't do this myself as I gracefully showed last night."

Walking over to the phone, Taichi dialed the number and waited.

"Hello, Izumi residence. Koushiro Izumi speaking." a dignified voice answered politely.

Taichi took a deep breath and continued. "Hello, my name is Taichi Kamiya and Miss Sato gave me your number to tutor me."

The voice became carefree. "Hi, Taichi. Sure I'll tutor you. What time?"

"Um, are you busy right now?"

A pause and, "Not right now. Are you at school?"

"No. I'm at my apartment, but I can get to the school."

"No, it's fine. Where do you live?"

Taichi gave him the address. "Oh, that's closer to my home than school is. I'll be there in five minutes."

Taichi smiled. "Thank you Koushiro."

He hung up and looked at the apartment. He sweat dropped, seeing it was a little dirty again. "I better clean this up before he gets here." Taichi began to clean.

The doorbell rang five minutes later and Taichi ran to the door and opened to reveal a boy his age with red hair and was dressed in a white t-shirt with black pants.

"Taichi?"

Taichi nodded and let him in. "My homework is right there."

Koushiro nodded and walked right towards the homework. "So what don't you understand?" he asked.

Taichi sweat dropped. "Everything."

Koushiro smiled. "Well lets start with the basics then."

Taichi nodded and sat down.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The clock struck nine and the boys looked up. Koushiro looked at his watch and smiled. "Well, I gotta go. I still have my homework to do."

Taichi blushed. "Sorry about taking you away from it."

"It's fine. I like helping people."

Taichi nodded and walked him to the door. "Thank you for helping me. Same time tomorrow?"

"Why don't we do it after school?"

"I have soccer practice." Taichi looked down.

Koushiro nodded. "I actually have a meeting tomorrow. So how about we go to my apartment tomorrow?"

"Sure. Your parents don't mind?"

"No. They always say I need more friends…" Koushiro looked downward.

Taichi frowned and did the only thing he could think of. He hugged him.

Saying Koushiro was shocked is putting it lightly. When Taichi stepped back, he asked. "What was that for?"

"Well you looked sad and hugs make people happy, so I hugged you." Taichi said plainly, smiling.

Koushiro smiled. "Makes sense to me." He grabbed his bag and stopped at the door. "Thank you Taichi."

"You're welcome." Taichi waved as Koushiro walked out and shut the door.

Yawning, Taichi got ready for bed.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next day, Taichi entered the classroom. He smiled at Mimi, Sora and Koushiro. He took his seat and noticed Yamato staring at him.

"Yes?" Taichi asked, grinning.

"How do you know Sora and Koushiro?"

"Sora introduced herself to me the first day and Koushiro is tutoring me."

Yamato nodded and looked back at the front.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The bell rang and Taichi walked over to Koushiro and smiled. "See you later today?"

Koushiro nodded and smiled. "Sure." He stood up and walked out, feeling a glare at his back.

Taichi looked to see Mimi blushing. Some people might think Taichi is quite naïve, but he gets things like love.

He sat down next to her and smiled. "So it's Koushiro?"

Mimi turned to him, blushing redder. "What?" she stammered.

"You like him." he stated.

Mimi turned away and grabbed her stuff. "I gotta go. See you later Taichi." She left and Taichi smiled.

'So it _is _Koushiro. How adorable!' he thought.

'You might want to pay attention to the brooding blond behind you.'

Taichi was about to snapped back in his mind when Yamato appeared next to him. Taichi jumped.

"Geez Yamato, don't do that!" Taichi gasped.

Yamato kept his face on. "What do you mean, you'll see him tonight?"

Taichi was confused for a moment, then a light bulb went on. "Oh! Do you mean Koushiro? He's helping me tonight."

Yamato continued staring at the boy, then stood up. "All right." He walked out, leaving a confused Taichi behind.

"What's his problem?"

"He's jealous." a female voice behind him spoke up.

Taichi jumped once again and turned to see Sora behind him, wearing a knee-length skirt, a long-sleeved shirt and boots.

"What do you mean, he's jealous?"

"He's jealous that Koushiro gets to spend so much time with you."

Remembered what I said before? About Taichi understanding about love? Well, let me rephrase that. He's understanding about _other_ people's love, but never his own. So this is why he looked completely confused.

"Why would he be?"

Sora laughed. "You're so cute, Taichi! Remember we're going to hang out tomorrow?"

Taichi nodded. "I remember."

"See ya!" Sora walked off.

Taichi sat, remembering the last four people he talked to and sweat dropped. 'I have some weird friends...' he thought, walking out.

'You're pretty weird yourself.' the voice came back.

For some reason, that seemed like a weird cut-off place. Oh well. I put a jealous Yamato in there! Ya! And poor confused, naïve Taichi. And ya for Mimi and Koushiro! What about Sora? Will she get anyone? We'll see! I hope you liked some part of it. If you did, please tell me, and if you didn't also please tell me. (That was some not so subtle begging for reviews. ;))


	7. Chapter 7

I'm broke. I'm artistically challenged. Do you really think suing me would get you anything? The only things having to do with these characters that I own is this story.

I'm on a roll! I can't help it! I woke up this morning and was like 'I need to write!' Inspiration hit and I'm taking it cuz as soon as it leaves I'm going to be in a stump and then people will be yelling at me and telling me to update and I'll cry and it'll just all end bad. So if I don't respond to your review, I'll do it in the next one. But warnings first...

Future Yamachi shounen-ai/yaoi/whatever you want to call it. Major OCCness, but that's why it's an AU! Also if I get a flame complaining about the 'gayness' of the story, I will whack that person upside the head. So if that makes you uncomfortable, please leave now or face the scary wackiness of my hand! If you don't like, don't read, and really, you should already be gone by now. Now! It is time to thank the reviewers! Oo

jenn120: Much and Many great thanks to you! I'm glad you liked this chapter. Thank you for reading and for your review, I have a gallon sized tub of your favorite flavor gourmet ice cream. ;) Keep reading, and keep reviewing. Thankies! Thankies!

Slushie Blu: I love sno-cones too. Except it's winter and it's cold, so not at this moment…But in some places it's hot! So take that coldness! Sorry, I warned you in the last chapter my mind is scary at times! Jealous Yamato might make a return and Naïve Taichi will definitely make a return, Thanks o much for this review. You get a gallon of your favorite flavor gourmet ice cream as well!

DarkMetalAngel of Destruction: Of course everyone wants to take Taichi away from him. _I_ want to take Taichi away from him, but when I went towards him, Yamato growled at me and I ran away, scared. XP! I'm glad you liked it! Thanks for the review. Here is your gallon of ffgic (favorite flavor gourmet ice cream!).

JyouraKoumi: Don't worry, Mimi isn't going to wear pink that much in this fic. Blue is actually my favorite color, so I jus wrote what I have in my closet. Hope you enjoy this chapter (it's basically Koushiro and Taichi, but still…) Thanks for reviewing and here is your gallon of ffgic (see above for translation). Enjoy.

And now, after the author's notes and reviewer thanks, I will continue! Thanks for baring with me. On with chapter seven!

"Bye guys!" Taichi waved as he ran towards the locker room to change before meeting Koushiro.

"Wait up Tai!" Jiro called, running up to the boy.

Taichi stopped and waited for the boy to catch up to him. "What are you doing right now?"

"Going over to Koushiro's."

Jiro's eyes darkened. "Why?"

"Cuz he's tutoring me."

Jiro's eyes lightened. "Is that all? Well, are you busy tomorrow?"

"Yeah. I'm hanging out with Sora."

"Are you busy the next day?" Jiro sounded irritated.

"Um, no."

"Good. We'll hang out. See you later, Tai!" Jiro ran off, leaving Taichi to stare at him.

"That was weird."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Are you hungry?" Koushiro asked as they entered his apartment.

Taichi nodded enthusiastically. "What do you have?"

Koushiro couldn't help but laugh at this boy's enthusiasm. "What do you want?"

Taichi thought about it for a moment, then grinned. "Do you have any pizza?"

Koushiro thought about it for a moment, then walked to the freezer. "Frozen. Is that fine?"

Taichi nodded. "That's fine."

Koushiro nodded and put it in the oven. As soon as the pizza was cooking, he grabbed two sodas and the two boys walked to the table where they had left their bags.

"The pizza will be ready in twenty minutes. We can start."

Taichi nodded and they sat down and began to work. When the buzzer went off, Koushiro took it out and sliced it into six pieces. "How many do you want?"

"Three."

"Okay." He put three slices on a plate and two on another and walked to the table.

"Thanks." Taichi grinned as he began to eat.

Half an hour later, Taichi let his head fall and hit the table. Koushiro gave him a small smile and rubbed his back. "You'll get it eventually."

Taichi sighed. "No I won't. I just don't get math." He lifted his head up and smiled at Koushiro. "It's not your teaching. Your teaching is fine. I'm just dumb."

This angered Koushiro for some reason. "Don't call yourself dumb, Taichi!" he exclaimed, shocking the poor boy.

"Why? I am."

Koushiro frowned. "No you're not. Some people get it faster than others. Don't give up and don't call yourself dumb. If you do, I won't tutor you anymore."

Taichi smiled. "No reason Mimi likes you…" Then he slapped a hand over his mouth, eyes widening.

Koushiro stared at him, eyes wide as well. "Mimi likes me?" he asked in a hopeful tone.

'Crap! Mimi's going to kill me!'

'That's for sure.'

'Why do you come at the worst moments?'

'Cuz that's what I do. Now what are you going to do about your huge mouth?'

'I don't know…' Taichi moaned out loud and looked at Koushiro, who was still waiting for an answers.

'Please don't kill me, Mimi.' he begged silently, then looked at Koushiro and nodded slowly. "Yeah she does. But don't tell her I told you. She'd kill me."

They sat in silence until Taichi finally broke it by standing up. "So what are you going to do about it?"

"About what?"

"Mimi. I know you like her, too."

Taichi grinned as Koushiro went red. "I do not…" he murmured.

"Then why are you as red as your hair?" Taichi laughed as Koushiro became more red. "So what are you going to do about it?" he repeated.

"I don't know. I might just keep silent about it."

Taichi frowned. "No you're not, cuz I'll tell her if you don't."

"You wouldn't…" But one look at Taichi's face told Koushiro that he would. Sighing, Koushiro nodded. "Fine, but what can I do? She's so popular and I'm so…not."

Taichi frowned once again. "That doesn't matter. Tell her."

"Sure. I'll go up and say 'Hey Mimi, guess what? I've had a crush on you since we were in middle school?' Yeah, that'll work _really_ well…" Koushiro sarcastically said as he began to clean.

"Good point. Hm…do something for Christmas."

"Taichi, Christmas is three months away. I can't keep it silent that long."

"You kept it silent all these years." Taichi pointed out.

Sighing, Koushiro agreed with him. "So what should I do for Christmas?"

Taichi opened his mouth when an idea came to him. "Wait!"

"What?"

"Isn't the 'Welcome Back' dance next week?"

Koushiro nodded, not getting his drift. Taichi sighed. "Ask her to that."

Koushiro's eyes bulged. "What? That's way too soon! What about the Christmas plan?"

"Too far away. Come on, ask her to the dance."

"If you ask Yamato."

This made Taichi choke on his soda. "If I ask _who?_"

It was Koushiro's turn to smirk. "It's obvious you like him. And he likes you."

"What makes you say that?"

"Well, one, he talks to you first of all…"

"So? He talks to Mimi."

"Good point. Still, he's known Mimi since they were in diapers."

Taichi nodded and waited for Koushiro to go on.

"Second, he glares at everyone and anyone who even talks to you."

Taichi opened his mouth to argue, but shut it, realizing that in fact, Yamato did. Taichi's eyes widened, his mouth dropped and he turned bright red.

"Oh My God, Yamato likes me…" Taichi murmured.

"Now that we got that out, do we have a deal?"

"Deal?"

Koushiro sighed. 'Sometimes, Taichi, you shock me with your forgetfulness.' "I ask Mimi if you ask Yamato?"

"I can't ask Yamato! People like me don't ask people like Yamato to go to a dance! And what do I do if he rejects me, calling me a 'sick faggot'?" Taichi's eyes watered at this.

Koushiro sighed and hugged the smaller boy. "Don't worry. He won't. I happen to know something about dear Yamato."

Taichi looked up, eyes still watering. "What?"

"He happens to swing both ways."

"Huh?"

Koushiro dropped his head. "He's bi."

Taichi shook his head. "No way!"

"Why?"

"Because…he's…Yamato! 'Bi' and 'Yamato' in the same sentence does not compute. Unless 'not' is in that sentence as well!"

Koushiro laughed. "Fine. Don't believe me. But it's true." He continued to clean, leaving Taichi to think.

'First I learn that Yamato _might_ like me, then he's bi? No freakin' way.'

'Why not?'

By this time, Taichi was used to the random voice in his head and welcomed it not happily, but he doesn't freak out when it pops up.

'Cuz, he's Yamato!'

'Funny. I heard the same thing coming from your mouth a moment ago.'

'Cuz it's true!'

'Sure it is.'

'Okay, stop that.'

'Stop what?'

'You know what you're doing.'

'What am I doing, dear Chi?'

'You know…Chi? What brought that on?'

'Remember dear Yama called you that? Or do you have that short of a memory?'

Taichi growled at the voice in his head.

"What are you growling at, Taichi?" a confused Koushiro asked.

"Nothing. I better go. See you tomorrow!"

"Sure." Koushiro waved as Taichi left. He sat down at the table and held his head in his hands. 'Mimi likes _me_? Can't be…Maybe Taichi heard something else…' But inside, chibi Koushiro was jumping up in down in happiness.

Okay, no actual Yamato or Yamachi moments, but Koushiro has to have his moments too! Yamato will be back in two or three chapters. I'm going to introduce some more people, then I'll get back to the fluffy Yamachi moments, then the angst moments, then the bittersweet fluffy moments, then I'll end it So, yeah. Stay tuned! Thanks for reading, and please review.


	8. Chapter 8

Okay, lets start with author's notes…(looks around while shuffling papers). Wait, I don't have anything else to say. Well here are the warnings: Future Yamachi shounen-ai/yaoi/whatever you want to call it. Major OCCness, but that's why it's an AU! Also if I get a flame complaining about the 'gayness' of the story, I will whack that person upside the head. So if that makes you uncomfortable, please leave now or face the scary wackiness of my hand! Also another warning this time, WARNING: MAJOR SAP! LIKE DISGUSTING SAP! BUT YOU''LL SEE WHY…NOW I'M GOING TO TAKE THIS OFF CAPS LOCKS CUZ I LOOK MAD…that's better

That said, it's time to respond to my reviewers.

JyouraKoumi: I'm glad you liked it! You'll have to wait to see if Sora gets with Jyou…(laughs evilly). Anyways, thanks so much reading, and since you reviewed, I have a tray of fresh baked chocolate chip cookies for you. Enjoy!

Moppy: Hey! Welcome to the wonderful world of my mind! It might scare you at times, but it produces some good stories…Thanks for reviewing. Don't cry! Yamachi will come back! How about I give you some fresh baked chocolate chip cookies to make you happy? (cautiously hands tray to Moppy). Hope that makes you happy! Keep reading. :)

Slushie Blu: I think we're all in love with naïve Taichi, especially a certain blond haired boy…(cough cough). Don't be sad! They'll be 'hints' of Yamachi and maybe some interesting dreams…I promise it'll be back soon. Have some fresh baked chocolate chip cookies for now! Hope you like! ;)

DarkMetalAngel of Destruction: (cowers in fear behind naïve Taichi)…You can't hurt me cuz I have a secret weapon that no one can fight! A naïve Taichi (author holds up adorable Taichi in his chibi mode and laughs evilly as DarkMetalAngel of Destruction melts with love for the cuteness). Anyway, I promise they'll be lots of Yamachi moments later! I swear it! (Hands the fresh baked chocolate chip cookies to DarkMetalAngel of Destruction). Enjoy!

Jenn120: Don't worry. I love ice cream too! Thanks for your review. Today, I have fresh baked chocolate chip cookies for you! Enjoy!

chocolatelover1: I got two new reviewers today! I'm so happy! Welcome! Thanks for your review and I hope you enjoy the fresh baked chocolate chip cookies today. I think you will unless your name lies…

And now, after the nonexistent author's notes and reviewer thanks, I will continue! Thanks for baring with me. On with chapter eight!

"Why does it have to rain right now!" Taichi yelled at the sky as he runs home. He had been enjoying the beautiful day until the clouds opened up.

Finally reaching his apartment, Taichi opens the door and walks in, grumbling about 'stupid rain'.

Stripping his clothes until he was in his boxers (A/N: on the count of three, one, two, three. _Drool…_), Taichi turned on the heater, grabbed a bag of chips and sat down to watch TV.

He must have been more tired then he thought because he fell asleep.

_Taichi looked around, lost and confused. "Where am I?" he asked out loud as he looked around at the beautiful landscape before him. _

_A waterfall was slowly cascading down into a shimmering river. Leaves fluttered in the breeze and the sun was shining bright._

"_Okay…" Taichi murmured. "I have officially gone crazy."_

_He felt the breeze hit him and he shivered a bit. Looking down, he was shocked and a little embarrassed. He was wearing a dress!_

"_What the hell?" he cried, staring wide mouth. _

_He was wearing a beautiful purple dress with a very low neck, so you could see his shoulders. It had long sleeves that covered a great deal of his hands. You could only see his fingers. The dress was long, and reached his ankles. He wore small shoes in the same color as the dress. A nice detail was the dark purple belt like shape at his middle. _

"_How did this happen?" he stuttered, reaching up to run his hand through his normally messy hair. What he noticed shocked him even more._

"_My hair…it's tamed…" he gasped, feeling the smoothness of his normally crazy hair. His hair was hanging down, reaching his shoulders. It was curling slightly. He had hairclips to keep his hair in place._

"_Okay. I look like a girl. How could this get any weirder?" he murmured. _

_He looked into the river and was shocked that he was wearing makeup. It wasn't trashy makeup; just a little black eye pencil, some mascara, a little purple eye shadow and lip gloss. _

"_Okay…I just answered my own question." he sighed, attempting to sit down gracefully in a dress. He felt something cold hit his neck and looked down to see a small necklace with a little heart shaped pendant on it. _

"_Even though I have no fashion taste, according to Hikari, I gotta admit. This is beautiful." he fingered it and leaned back. _

_Only problem was he leaned back a little too far and almost fell into the river. Readying himself for the shock of the cold water, he was shocked to feel two arms pull him back up._

"_Oh my God! Thank you so much!" Taichi bowed, blushing as he stared at the black shoes._

_A deep laugh rang through the air and Taichi instantly recognized it. 'No freakin' way is this happening to me!' he screamed in his head as he looked up to see Yamato standing over him, icy blue eyes sparkling in the sunlight. He was wearing a long black trench coat, a white t-shirt, and tight leather pants._

_Taichi felt himself blush again. 'Great. Not only is Yamato in my dream, but I'm wearing a freakin' dress! Plus why does he have to be so damn hot!' _

"_You really need to be careful, Chi."_

_Taichi murmured. "Yeah, I guess so." He looked around again. "Um, Yamato? Where are we?"_

"_Call me Yama, Chi." _

_Taichi blushed again. "Okay, Yamato…Yama." _

"_To answer your question, we're in paradise."_

_Taichi snorted. "A little sappy, Yama?"_

"_How can I not be sappy when I'm with the one I love?"_

_Taichi went still. "The one…you love…" he turned and instantly turned beet red when he was meet with a chest. He reddened even more when he felt Yamato encircle his arms around him. 'What is going on? This cannot be the same Yama I know…Can it?' _

"_Chi, baby, look at me."_

_Taichi looked up and gulped seeing the sparkle in Yamato's eyes focus on him. 'Crap! His eyes look so good right now!' _

"_What's the matter?" The look changed to one of concern._

_Taichi shook his head and buried his face into Yamato's chest. He felt like crying for some reason, though he had no clue why. _

"_Chi, tell me baby. Did someone hurt you?" The tone in Yamato's voice sharpened slightly as he soothed the cross-dressing boy _(A/N: had to put that in!)

_Taichi shook his head again, unable to speak. He felt like some part of him had been filled. 'Great. Now I sound all sappy. I am not going to become one of those girls who cry over every little thing! I'm not!' he screamed in his head, but he felt tears run down his cheeks. 'Dammit!' he cursed._

_The arms around him tightened and he felt Yamato kiss the top of his head. "Don't cry, Chi. I'll make it all better. Look at me."_

_Taichi looked up, tears blurring his vision. He felt Yamato wipe his tears away, but more came. "Why are you crying, Chi?"_

"_I don't know…" He honestly didn't. Just being in a damn fairy tale land, looking like a girl and Yamato looking so damn sexy just set him off. _

_He could make out Yamato's face closing in on his. 'Oh my God, he's not…No way…' But he shut his eyes, awaiting for the moment…_

**Ring Ring!**

Taichi's eyes flew open and he fell off the couch. "Ow. What's with me and falling off the damn couch?" he grumbled as he stood up, letting the blanket fall.

"Hello. Kamiya residence. Taichi speaking."

"Hey Tai!" a female voice came on.

Taichi immediately brightened up. "Hey Kari! How are you?"

"Out of my mind in boredom."

Taichi had to laugh at that. "If _you're _bored, I probably would have killed myself already if I was there."

Hikari laughed. "You probably would. Though it would relieve me from my boredom."

"Dear little sister! How could you say that?" Taichi gasped in mock horror and anguish. "That hurts…"

Hikari laughed again. "Drama Queen."

Taichi laughed. "Takes one to know one."

The two siblings ceased laughing and silence overcame them. "But seriously, how are you?" Hikari asked, all amusement gone.

Taichi was confused. "What do you mean? I'm fine."

Silence came once again then Hikari let out a sigh. "Good. Cuz I was worried."

Taichi was shocked. "About what?"

"You."

"Me? What about me?"

Hikari let out another sigh. "Never mind. I was just calling to say hi."

"Well hello." Taichi teased.

Hikari giggled, then Taichi heard someone calling out. "Oh. That's Dad. I gotta go. We're going to feed the ducks in the park…"

Taichi laughed. He could _see_ Hikari rolling her eyes at the _excitement_. "Well, don't have _too _much fun…" he teased.

"Shut up." Hikari shot back, but she was laughing. "I'll talk to you in a few days, okay?"

Taichi nodded, then realized she couldn't see it. "Sure. See you."

"Bye."

"Bye." Taichi hung up the phone and looked around the apartment. The dream came back to him and he blushed deep red. 'It means nothing. It's just a dream…'

'Then why do you wish to relive it?'

'What are you talking about?'

'I'm inside you smart one. I can _feel_ that you wanted the kiss from dear Yama.'

Taichi blushed again. 'Do not…'

The voice laughed. 'You actually make a pretty cute girl…'

Taichi growled at the voice and began to clean. He was so busy listening to the voice he didn't see the table in front of him.

'Shut up, you stupid…' "OW!" Taichi screamed at the top of his lungs as he ran into the table, hard, knocking both him and the table over.

When the dust cleared, Taichi was seen, moaning in pain as the table laid next to him, legs intertwined with the human ones.

'Graceful, Tai, Graceful…' the voice laughed.

Pretty pointless chapter I will say. I just felt like I had to write something extremely sappy and this just came out. Sorry if I caused any of you to puke…I was close to it…Next chapter will have substance because it's Taichi's 'date' with Sora. And I lied about Yamato being missing. He's coming back next chapter, for a cameo. And we get to meet someone else! Yeah! Anyways, thanks for reading, I hope you enjoyed, and please tell me what you think. Good morning, good evening, and goodnight.


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: This chapter was actually very fun to write. It might suck, but I had fun and I hope you do too…wow, did that sound as sappy as I think it did? Dammit! Stupid Disney movies getting to me! Excuse me while I attempt to relieve myself of the cursed Disney movie syndrome to go 'Awww' at everything and anything cute! -sigh- I wish naïve Taichi was here…

Naïve Taichi: You called?

Me: AAA! OMG! You came! -hugs chibi Taichi and squeals like a true fan girl-

Jealous Yamato: -takes Taichi back- Mine.

Me: -pouts- You came too, jealous Yamato? -sighs- Well, I guess that'll be fine. What are you guys doing here anyway?

Naïve Taichi: We're going to help

Me: Ya! -reaches toward naïve Taichi, but gets hand smacked away by jealous Yamato- Ow…Be that way. I'll just go thank the reviewers then!

jenn120: Can't help myself. I love writing this story…I'm trying to figure out if you mean the fact I update fast was amazing or the actual chapter, which now that I can go back to read it, I feel a little better about it and it's sappiness. Your welcome for the cookies and I've decided to give out muffins! (Takes out HUGE tray of all kinds of muffins) Enjoy!

DarkMetalAngel of Destruction: I feel a little threatened right now…(shrinks in seat). Didn't realize what the power of a cookie could do…anyways, thanks for reviewing and here is an assortment of muffins! Go crazy…(on the muffins, not me!). LOL!

JyouraKoumi: I'm glad you like chocolate chip cookies. Feel better now that you ranted? Wait, that sounded snappy! Sorry, I meant it sincerely. That sounded snappy too! Damn it! I'll just stop and leave you with the assortment of muffins. Enjoy!

mina: Hey, you came back! Welcome back! Thanks for your review and there will be more Yamachi in this chapter, hopefully not as sickening…Thanks for reviewing and have some yummy muffins

Moppy: Yeah! You didn't run away! I'm happy! I blame a Disney movie marathon on that dream sequence…I barely made it out alive…so much sap…(coughs weakly). But since I slept on it, I feel a lot better! Chocolate? You'll give me chocolate? Lots of it? Okay, Yamato's coming to school in leather pants! You know my weak spot, darn you! Before you go, have some muffins

Slushie Blue: Now that I read the sickeningly sweet dream when I'm completely awake, it's not as bad as I thought it was…I think I got that out of my system. (panics as ppl leave). No! Wait! No more crazy sap, but tons of fluff! I swear it! Yamachi fluff! (lets out a sigh of relief when they all return). That was close and here are muffins for you

DigimonDestined: Hey! New reviewer! Hi! Thank you for loving my story! I've sorta hit a slump, but I'm back! So party! To welcome you, I give you muffins. Enjoy!

Me: -still pouting over getting hand smacked away- Meanie…-looks at naïve Taichi in chibi mode and squeals again- Tai-chan, can you do the disclaimer for me?

Naïve Taichi: Okay! -clears throat- moonstarlover4u does not own me, Yama, or anyone else mentioned in this story. The show of Digimon belongs to someone else.

Me: -squeals and huggles Taichi- How cute! -Frowns and pouts when Yamato glares- Be that way…

On with chapter 9!

"Wow, I'm actually on time today…" Taichi grinned as he walked in leisurely. He made his way to his locker.

"Hey, Taichi!" a female voice called out.

Taichi looked up and smiled. "Morning Mimi! What's up?"

The girl ran up to him and grinned. "Nothing."

Taichi noticed a glint in her eyes and was instantly suspicious. "What are you planning?"

Trying for the innocent look, Mimi pouted. "What would I be planning?" But the glint was still in her eyes.

"Mimi…" Taichi started, but the squeals of girls made both of them look up. Taichi's eyes fell out of his head in shock and a blush slapped across his face.

Yamato walked in wearing almost exactly what he had been wearing in the dream. Taichi's mouth hung open and he blinked a couple of times in disbelief.

Mimi giggled. "Close your mouth, Taichi. It's not very attractive."

Taichi blushed, but shut his mouth. "Oh my God…" he muttered.

Mimi giggled some more, going into matchmaker mode. "Hot isn't he?"

Taichi nodded before that could reach his mind. Then he shook his head, denying it. "No! Not hot! The exact opposite in fact. He's…cold…That's right, cold!"

Mimi laughed right out at Taichi's explanation. "Cold? Nice save…"

Taichi pouted, then gasped, ducking behind Mimi. "Hide me!" he whispered.

"From what?"

Before Mimi could get her answer, the answer answered for him (A/N: whoa, that was weird…).

"Hey Mimi."

"Hey Yamato. Nice outfit." She grinned wider as Yamato blushed. 'He's blushing! How cute!' her inner self squealed.

"Thanks…" he muttered.

Mimi felt Taichi pull on her top and barely withheld a laugh. "Looking for a certain brown haired boy?" She felt Taichi hit her in the back, but didn't laugh.

Yamato blushed again. 'Why am I blushing?' he cursed himself. "Not really…"

Mimi giggled again. "Well, I _might_ of seen him…" She felt Taichi gripping her shirt harder, but ignored it.

Yamato coughed and turned around. "If you see him, tell him…"

"That you're looking for him?"

Yamato nodded and walked off, followed by squeals. Mimi let out a huge laugh and fell to her knees. Looking up, she laughed harder at Taichi's face. It was a mix of anger, embarrassment and something else…

"You're so obvious, Taichi!" she laughed out loud.

Taichi pouted. "Be nice. I do not like him!"

"I never said you did, now did I?" Mimi asked, smiling as Taichi's face turned redder. "So you do!" she squealed.

"Shut up…" Taichi mumbled, not looking at her.

"That's great! I can so imagined you two together!" Mimi went into fan girl mode and squealed at every cute thing she could think of.

Taichi frowned. "But I'm not telling him."

This snapped Mimi out of fan girl mode. "What do you mean, you're not telling him? You have to!"

Taichi shook his head. "He'd hate me if I told him."

"No he wouldn't. He likes you too." Mimi went to Taichi and frowned. "Taichi, that's not all is it?"

Taichi looked up with tear-stained cheeks and red eyes. Mimi brought him into a hug and cooed at him. "Tai, what's wrong? Tell me."

Taichi shook his head and hugged her back. They stood like that for a few moments until Taichi pushed away, wiping his tears. "It's nothing. Don't worry. I gotta get to class. Bye!" He ran off.

Mimi frowned after him. "Tai, what's wrong? I wished you tell me…" She sighed, following the boy to her class.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The bell rang, indicated the end of school. Taichi stood up and gathered his stuff. Noticing a shadow across the desk, he looked up to see a smiling Sora.

"Hey, Sora. What's up?"

Sora frowned. "We're hanging out, aren't we?"

Taichi looked confused for a moment, then smiled, nodding. "Duh! I totally forgot. Sure. Lets go."

Sora smiled and the two walked off. Taichi followed her through downtown. "Where are we going?"

"I don't know about you, but I'm starved. I say we eat, then go to the amusement park."

Taichi nodded, drooling at the thought of food. "I like that plan."

Sora laughed and the two teens went to a diner. Sora ordered a hamburger with fries while Taichi ordered a double dickered cheeseburger with chili fries and a large soda.

Sora stared at the spread in front of Taichi. "Can you eat that all?"

Taichi grinned. "Watch and learn." He began to eat. Soon it was all gone and Sora stared at him disbelieving.

"Wouldn't have believed it if I didn't see it myself…" She blinked and took out some cash. She stopped as Taichi pulled out his wallet. "I got it. Don't worry."

Taichi frowned, but then nodded. "Okay!"

Sora smiled at his enthusiasm. She paid and the two of them walked towards the amusement park. As they reached the entrance, Sora went red and she hid behind Taichi.

"What are you doing?"

"Hiding."

"From what?"

"Who you mean?"

"Fine. From who?"

"Him."

Taichi looked up to see her pointing at a boy a year older than them with bluish hair and glasses. He was wearing a white t-shirt with jeans. He was currently reading a book, sitting on a bench.

Looking back down at Sora, Taichi raised an eyebrow. "Do you like him or something?"

"Like him? Taichi, I'm in love with him!" Sora whimpered.

"Drama queen…" he muttered, but smiled as Sora clutched his shirt. "How much do you love him?"

"Okay, _love_ is a strong word, but it's more than like. It's sorta like…loke (A/N: Go made-up words!).

"Loke?" Taichi raised an eyebrow as he looked down.

"Don't look down! He'll see you, then me!"

Taichi looked back at the man and frowned. "I doubt he's going to look up. Come on." Taichi pulled Sora as she whimpered.

The man looked up to see two shadows above him. One was a boy with abnormally large brown hair and the other was…

"Hello, Sora."

Sora sputtered as she blushed. "Hello Jyou…"

"How are you?"

Sora fiddled with her hands. "Fine…"

"That's good."

Taichi stared at this exchange with interest. He coughed and the two looked up. "I forgot, I got something else to do, Sora. We'll have to reschedule."

Sora's eyes widened. "What do you have to do?" she asked.

"I promised my sister I would help her do something. It was nice meeting you, Jyou was it?"

Jyou smiled as he put his book down. "Yes and you are…?"

"Taichi Kamiya."

The two shook hands and Taichi hugged Sora. "Good luck." he whispered and ran off, leaving a flabbergasted Sora behind, blushing red.

…And that's it! - turns to reviewers and smiles sheepishly - How'd I do?

Naïve Taichi: It was great!

Me: - squeals and hugs Taichi - I love you soooo much!

Jealous Yamato: - grabs chibi Taichi and glares - Mine.

Me: -pouts, then smiles evilly - Fine, but I might just make Taichi fall in love with…SORA!

Jealous Yamato: - eyes bug out - You wouldn't dare…

Me: Or would I? - insert evil laughter -

Jealous Yamato: - hugs chibi Taichi closer and says nothing -

Me: - sticks tongue out - Better be nice to me then.

Naïve Taichi: - smiles cutely as whole audience of readers go awww! - What are you fighting about?

Both: We're not fighting. - stops and glare at each other -

Me: - clears throat - Anyways… -turns back to readers and smiles - Hope you enjoyed it!

Jealous Yamato - mutters - It was bad, don't lie.

Me: That's it! I'm using my powers as an authoress to command Taichi to forget _all_ about Yamato. - waves hands in air -

Jealous Yamato: - eyes widen and hugs Taichi closer - You wouldn't dare…

Me: - turns to readers and smirks - Review! - runs after jealous Yamato as Taichi sits, looking cute and confused -


End file.
